


I Will Not Let Anything, Take Away

by sam1abc



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam1abc/pseuds/sam1abc
Summary: Bucky knows he's not going to survive losing Steve again.Set Pre-Infinity War





	I Will Not Let Anything, Take Away

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little ficlet of my favorite Marvel couple.  
> Title: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

The soft clattering of Steve’s ridiculous little morning routine wakes him. It’s another one of the soft, domestic things he never thought he’d miss, before the the war. One more thing he’d assumed he’d never have again, after the deep, dark cold of the Winter Soldiers ice. 

Bucky wants, more than anything, to curl up in a little ball and pretend that he’s going to have this forever. That when he open his eyes tomorrow he’ll have Steve, curled up next to him. But this war is worlds from Brooklyn. And he knows that whatever they’re facing next, he’s not going to be able to protect him from it. 

But right now, the rich, dark scent of the coffee they’d never been able to afford is hanging in the air, and Bucky is tired of living minute to minute. As long as the world will let him, he’ll keep this.

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War has me simultaneously hyped and terrified! Please, please don't make Bucky sad.
> 
> Edit: ....


End file.
